Technicalities
by saoulbete
Summary: She hated herself for falling asleep to cartoons the night before, since all she could think of was Tom Tucker which was decidedly *not* helping the mood. PWP


a/n - yes this was inspired by family guy. What of it? No redeeming value in this.

* * *

Their lips crashed together, as she deftly manouvered them towards the bedroom, pausing against the wall to lean a creamy back against it, feeling a leg wrap easily around her waist as she held Maura up, nibbling at a collarbone. She kisses her ways across the seemingly never ending expanse of neck, and pauses only when the leg around her waist drops back to the floor. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" She's too busy sucking on an earlobe to talk, and she's enjoying the little gasps and moans she brings forth.

"Jane, I was wondering-"

"At a time like this?" She's needy, desperate, wants to feel the rest of Maura's body writhing beneath her.

"Well, for a while actually." She sighed as her girlfriend pulled out of her grasp, sitting on the edge of the bed. Realizing that this was a conversation she had no choice but to have, she sat next to her. "Jane, you know that prior to you, all of my sexual experiences were with men." She nodded, it wasn't much different from her, outside of a few drunken gropefests while she was in school, she'd always been with men. None of her exploits with women had ever progressed as far as they had with Maura, and even though this was all new to her, she wouldn't have traded it for anything. "And well, there's a certain – well, biological difference -"

"Are you asking to have a threesome? Please tell me Giovanni isn't hiding in your closet." Maura smiled, but Jane could still see the tension there, and she wondered what it was that Maura wanted at a time like this.

"Do you really think I would ever consider Giovanni for a threesome?"

"I don't know, you're the one that stopped us in the middle of foreplay." She was relieved when Maura opened up the drawer to the nightstand. She was fairly sure whatever came out of it wouldn't be that bad. She found herself face to face with – and she cursed herself for falling asleep to cartoons the night before, as the only thing she could think of was Tom Tucker talking about _double ended marital aids_, which was decidedly not helping the mood – and smiled. "All this over a damn strap on?"

"Well, actually it's not really a strap on since it's strapless." she rolled her eyes and leaned back in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Who cares about technicalities?" She quickly unzipped Maura's dress, peeling it off of a lithe body, not really caring to take her time. She was excited, looking forward to trying this out, giving Maura what she wanted. Once she finally had the woman bared beneath her she kicked off her own pants and underwear, taking a moment to slide the one end into herself, surprised at just how large it was. "God this is hot." She whispered, leaning in to trail a line of kisses down Maura's neck, running two fingers over her girlfriend's clit. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" She asked, feeling just how wet and willing Maura was.

"Yes." The word was a breathy whisper, and Jane bit down gently on that spot where neck met shoulder met collarbone. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she could hear Maura telling her it was an acromioclavicular joint, and the only reason why it stuck in her mind was that the medical description of the area was included in a list of 'Maura's favorite places to be kissed.'

"What was that?"

"Yes!" It was louder this time, and Jane carefully lined herself up, gently thrusting in ever so slightly, so that just the tip was inserted – just enough that Maura could feel it, know she was there, but not enough to give her the penetration that she craved.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." She was surprised at the sudden tangle of hands in her hair, pulling her roughly up from where she was gently sucking on a nipple to look Maura square in the eye. It hurt, but not in the bad sort of way, and she liked it when Maura got rough and demanding in bed. It was sexy as hell when the usually demure woman would take charge.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already." She grinned as she thrust in, getting a feeling for the rhythm. The ridges at the end were gently brushing against her own clit, and she couldn't help but groan as she found an easy rhythm.

"You like this?" She asked, as she could feel two ankles lock around the small of her back. Maura looked absolutely gorgeous, head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure. She'd never really gotten to observe her girlfriend from this angle before. Every other time generally involved her head between Maura's legs, which as wonderful of a position as it was, didn't offer much of a view. But now, seeing Maura hands splayed on the bed, fingers scrabbling at the duvet cover – it was quite possibly the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

"Harder." She complied, picking up the pace and driving deeper with every stroke. "More." She was going as hard and as deep as she could, and she was starting to gain some respect for her former boyfriends. This was a hell of an ab workout. She could see the veins in Maura's neck, pulsing and throbbing, could hear the whimpers and the moans that were being ripped from her girlfriend's lips, and the fact that _she_ was causing all that was amazing. There was just something so deep, so primal in knowing that she was one whose name Maura was gasping out, that she was the one roughly and demandingly driving Maura so close to the edge. She could tell Maura was close, and needed something more, and she pulled out, enjoying the little pout she got in response.

She slipped a hand underneath Maura's back, applying gently pressure as the hint was gotten, and they repositioned themselves, Maura on hands and knees, and Jane behind her. She thrust back in, setting the hardest, fastest pace she could. The friction against her own clit was nearly unbearable, and she could feel herself every bit as on edge as her girlfriend beneath her. The little gasping "oh" sounds she was dragging forth were getting more and more frequent and coming to quite a crescendo. "Please – Jane." She understood what Maura was asking for, as she slipped one hand to a dripping slit, using the other to gather two slim wrists together, pulling Maura nearly to kneeling upright as she circled her fingers around the sensitive nub once, twice, and then she heard the start of hear name devolving into a ragged, gasping, moan. The sudden pressure and tension around the cock throwing off her rapid pace was all she needed, and as her clit brushed across the ridges at the base of the dildo, she found herself falling forward, muffling her cries against Maura's back.

They laid there for a long time, boneless and unable to do much more than breathe. She nuzzled a nose against the back of Maura's neck, content to just lay there. "That was-" She started, before she found that she was too exhausted to even think of what the experience had been. She got a muffled hum of something in return, and they laid there, Jane still half on top of Maura, dozing gently, enjoying the interminable post-coital amazingness.

After what could have been forever, or could have been five minutes, Maura stirred gently beneath her, and she rolled away, hating the loss of contact immediately. "Jane?" She gave a half-hearted hmm of something, and watched as Maura braced on one arm, hovering above her. "My turn." Any thoughts of sleep were instantly vanished, and she gave her love a wicked grin, pulling the slender woman down for a kiss.


End file.
